pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Godfrey Burns
Vincent Godfrey Burns (1893-1979) was an American poet, who served as Poet Laureate of Maryland. Life Burns was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He graduated from Pennsylvania State University in 1916, Harvard University, and Union Theological Seminary in 1922. He studied at Columbia University from 1922 to 1924. He served in World War I, in the 163rd Field Artillery.http://www.oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/ft8v19p11k/ He was ordained as a Congregational minister. He married Edna Rodenberger in 1924; they had a daughter. He collaborated with his brother, Robert, on I Am a Fugitive from a Georgia Chain Gang. Recognition I Am a Fugitive from a Georgia Chain Gang was made into a movie in 1932, by Warner Brothers, and was nominated for several Academy Awards. Burns was appointed Poet Laureate of Maryland in 1962, by Governor J. Millard Tawes. Although there were attempts to unseat him, he remained Poet Laureate until his death in 1979. His papers are held at the University of Maryland, Maryland Historical Society,http://www.mdhs.org/findingaid/vincent-godfrey-burns-collection-pp35 Columbia University,http://www.columbia.edu/cu/lweb/archival/collections/ldpd_4078566/ Syracuse University,http://library.syr.edu/digital/guides/b/burns_vg.htm and Kent State University.http://speccoll.library.kent.edu/literature/poetry/burns.html Pubications *''Heart on Fire'' New World Books, 1969 *''World on Fire'' New World Books, 1969 *''The Sunny Side of Life'' New World Books, 1970 *''Poetry is Fun'' New World Books, 1971 Poetry *''I'm in Love with Life''.New York: E.P. Dutton, 1933. *''Redwood, and other poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1952. *''America, I Love You, and other poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1957. *''Flame Against the Night''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1960. *''The Poet and His Country''. Phoenix, NY: Frank E. Richards, 1963. *''The Poet and His Ideals''. Phoenix, NY: Frank E. Richards, 1963. *''The Poet and Nature''. Phoenix, NY: Frank E. Richards, 1963. *''Poetry and Young Americans''. Phoenix, NY: Frank E. Richards, 1963. *''Ballads of the Free State Bard''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1967. *''Heart on Fire''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1969. *''Still Life: A book of poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1969. *''The Sunny Side of Life: A book of poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1970. *''Secrets of Eternal Youth: A book of poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1974. *''To You, America, on Your 200th Birthday: A bicentennial book of poems''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1975. Songs *''Thirteen Songs'' (with Vida Brunner). Washington, DC: New World Books, 1960. Play *''World on Fire: A play in three acts with prologue''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1969. Novel *''Female Convict: The inside story of a woman's prison.'' New York: Macauley, 1934. Non-fiction *''Fosdick and the Fundamentalists: A review of the great American controversy in the Protestant church''. New York: League for Public Discussion, 1925? *''The Master's Message for the New Day''. New York: Association Press, 1926. *''The Truth about American Preachers''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius Publications, 1928. *''What's the Matter with Human Nature?'' Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius Publications, 1929. *Vincent Godfrey Burns, Robert Elliott Burns, Out of these Chains: Sequel to the sensational prison epic 'I am a fugitive from a chain gang'.. Los Angeles, CA: New World Books, 1942. *''Maryland's Revolutionary Hero: The story of Colonel Tench Tilghman in prose and poetry''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1963. *''Memories and Melodies of Maryland: Some great events and great personalities in the history of Maryland''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1964. *''An American Poet Speaks: Gems of poetry and prose from the pen of Maryland's poet laureate''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1965. *''The Four Tests of a Loyal American''. Des Moines, IA: Patriotic Women's Clubs of American, 1966. *''The Man Who Broke a Thousand Chains: The story of social reformation of the prisons of the South''. Washington, DC: Acropolis Books, 1968. *''Red Fuse on a World Bomb''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1969. *''Poetry is All: An aid for the poets''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1971. *''The Story of Old Glory: The history of America in its great poetry''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1972. *''New Light on the Lindbergh Kidnapping Mystery: An autobiographical account''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1972. Edited *''The Red Harvest: A cry for peace'' (poetry anthology). New York: Macmillan, 1930; Miami, FL: Granger Books, 1976. *''Songs of the Free State Bards''. Washington, DC: New World Books, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vincent Godfrey Burns, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 11, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"October Twilight" ;Books *Vincent Godfrey Burns at Amazon.com ;About *Vincent Godfrey Burns at the Maryland Historical Society ;Etc. *Inventory of the Vincent Godfrey Burns Papers, Special Collections, University of Vermont Library Category:1893 births Category:1979 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:Poets Laureate of Maryland Category:Union Theological Seminary (New York) alumni Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets